Sonic Past Cool
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz= *Kayte Kuch *Sheryl Scarborough |Premiera=4 grudnia 1993 |Numer=12 |Poprzedni=Sub-Sonic |Następny=Heads or Tails }} Sonic Past Cool – dwunasty odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Mimo że został wyemitowany jako dwunasty, początkowo wyprodukowano go jako drugi odcinek. Fabuła W Knothole, Sonic, Sally i Rotor konfigurowali nogi Bunnie. W pewnym momencie te wystrzeliły ją aż pod sufit. Sonic i Sally wybiegli na zewnątrz, aby sprawdzić czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Sonic postanowił jej pomóc, ale ta została znowu wciągnięta z powrotem pod dach. Rotor zaczął majstrować przy jej przycisku mocy, co sprawiało że nogi Bunnie nieustannie zmieniały swoją wysokość. Sonicowi w końcu udało się ją złapać. Z kolei Tails grał nieopodal w hokej, odbijając krążek od drzew. W pewnym momencie krążek poleciał na Bunnie, która jednak złapała go i powiedziała Tailsowi, aby bardziej uważał. Następnie oddała mu krążek, a Rotor skończył konfigurację jej nóg. Opuścił je za pomocą pilota i Bunnie znów czuła się dobrze. Tails zaproponował Sonicowi wspólną grę. Początkowo niebieski jeż chciał się zgodzić, ale zmienił zdanie kiedy Bunnie znowu zaczęła szwankować. Zawiedziony Tails postanowił sam się pobawić i pojechał windą do lasu, gdzie odbijał sobie krążek. Natknął się wtedy na małego Terapoda o imieniu Baby T, który zaczął żuć jego krążek. Tails wytłumaczył mu, że krążek służy do odbijania. Nauczył małego dinozaura gry w hokeja za pomocą jego ogona i trąby. Kiedy Tails zgłodniał, postanowił wrócić do Knothole i zabrał ze sobą Baby T. Kazał mu być jednak cicho, aby nie zwrócić niczyjej uwagi. W kuchni Tails postanowił przygotować przekąskę, ale Baby T zjadł składniki, które lis przygotował. Tails upomniał go, przez co Terapod posmutniał. Lis zaczął biec za nim. Tymczasem Bunnie zrzucała jabłka z drzewa dla Rotora i Sally, którzy próbowali je złapać do koszyków. Jabłka spadały jednak za szybko i Sonic zaczął biegać wokół drzewa, wrzucając je do koszyków. Po chwili przybył Tails, informując bohaterów o problemie z Baby T. Sally rozpoznała małego Terapoda, który żuł liście. Sally pogłaskała dinozaura, a Sonic został przez niego polizany. Mimo całej sympatii, Sally zdecydowała że Terapod nie może z nimi zostać, ponieważ musi wracać do stada, które migruje do Boulder Bay. Tails nie chciał się jeszcze rozstawać ze swoim przyjacielem. Kiedy Sally zapytała Baby T gdzie jest jego mama, ten uniósł się i zaczął wydawać z siebie charakterystyczne odgłosy. Sally przypomniała sobie wtedy, że wiele lat temu stworzyła urządzenie do komunikacji z Terapodami, ale nigdy wcześniej go nie przetestowała. Po chwili bohaterowie odczuli silne drżenie ziemi. Gdy wjechali windą na górę, ujrzeli biegnące stado Terapodów. Baby T pobiegł od razu za swoją mamą, a Tails wyrwał się za nim. Upadł jednak i groziło mu zdeptanie przez Terapody. Sonic uratował jednak przyjaciela i odstawił go na drzewo. Wytłumaczył mu następnie, że Baby T tęsknił za swoją mamą i dlatego należało pozwolić mu odejść. Tails przypomniał wtedy, że jemu też brakuje jego matki. Sally zawołała po chwili Sonica i powiedziała mu, że Terapody migrują w złym kierunku, ponieważ zawsze kierowały się na południe. Sonic musiał je zatrzymać. Udało mu się wybiec przed stado i nakierować je do zamkniętej doliny. Tam próbował wytłumaczyć im, że idą w złą stronę. Momma T była początkowo wrogo nastawiona do jeża, ale Baby T ją uspokoił. Po chwili przybiegli pozostali przyjaciele Sonica, a Sally zarzuciła matce Baby T na szyję pas, który miał umożliwić komunikację. Następnie kazała Nicole szukać połąizenia między językami. Rotor zastanawiał się, czy Terapody na pewno potrafią mówić, a Sally odparła mu, że są bardzo inteligentne, a ich język tworzy osobny wzór językowy. Oprócz tego jako jedyni mogli powiedzieć, dlaczego migrują w złą stronę. Sonic zauważył, że Terapody były nieco przestraszone i zastanawiał się, co mogło je przerazić. Tymczasem Doktor Robotnik i Snively oglądali holograficzny model Terapoda. Robotnik planował zrobotyzować Terapody, ponieważ uważał, że wtedy będzie mógł kontrolować każdą żyjącą rzecz na planecie. Snively przypomniał mu jednak o Freedom Fighters, na co doktor zareagował ze wściekłością. Uspokoił się jednak po chwili i zapytał o Terapody. Snively odpowiedział mu, że Stealthbot wykrył stado, ale je zgubił. Robotnik nie wierzył, że byłyby na tyle inteligentne aby się ukryć, choć Snively powiedział, że raporty mówią co innego. Robotnik odpowiedział, że zależy mu tylko na ich sile, po czym kazał przygotować Hovercraft. Freedom Fighers podążali za Terapodami, gdy okazało się, że te chcą przekroczyć Great Jungle. Sonic nie chciał tam iść, ponieważ okolica była niezbadana i potencjalnie niebezpieczna. Terapody zaczęły następnie tupać i wydawać z siebie ryki, po czym uciekły do dżungli. Sonic zauważył wtedy nadlatujące Stealthboty i Hovercraft, po czym skierował swoją drużynę do dżungli. Robotnik kazał za nimi podążać, mimo że Snively odradzał wkroczenie do Great Jungle, ponieważ była niezbadana i zaginęło tam wiele zwiadowczych robotów. Robotnik złapał go za kołnierz i kazał mu upewnić się, że nie stracą już więcej maszyn. Tymczasem Freedom Fighters wędrowali z Terapodami przez Great Jungle i Sally zapytała przewodniczkę stada o specjalną drogę. Momma T poprowadziła ich przez ścieżkę, na której Tails wypatrzył świecącą się roślinę - Scorch Plant. Kiedy jednak próbował jej dotknąć, Baby T odciągnął go. Momma T pochwaliła swojego syna, po czym przysunęła do rośliny kamień, który roztopił się przy kontakcie z rośliną. Rotor podszedł zbadać to bliżej i położył swój śrubokręt na roślinie. Ten również rozpadł się. Sonic zauważył, że gdyby bohaterowie pozyskali taką roślinę, mogliby z łatwością pokonać armię Robotnika. Niespodziewanie jednak za nogi złapało go pnącze i poniosło nad sadzawkę. Sonic upuścił wtedy kij do hokeja, który wcześniej trzymał. Pnącze zaczęło powoli opuszczać go do sadzawki, a Sally, Bunnie i Rotor próbowali przepchnąć pień drzewa, aby uratować przyjaciela. Z kolei Tails i Baby T poszli po Momma T, która wzięła rozbieg i uderzyła w drzewo, powalając je. Dzięki temu Sonic mógł przeskoczyć po nim i wylądować bezpiecznie na lądzie. Sonic podziękował Momma T za pomoc. W tym samym czasie Snively przygotował klatkę, do której miał być złapany Terapod. Robotnik chciał jednego i największego z nich, aby móc przeprowadzać nad nim eksperymenty. Wydał następnie Stealthbotom polecenie włączenia czujników ciepła. Momma T zaczęła wyrażać swoje zaniepokojenie, ale Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie mogli rozszyfrować o co jej chodziło. Sally wiedziała, że Terapody mają bardzo wysoko rozwinięte zmysły. Postanowiła nastawić pas na szyi Momma T i posłużyła się Nicole, aby przetłumaczyć mowę Terapoda. Udało im się usłyszeć ostrzeżenie o niebezpieczeństwie, po czym rozpoznali odgłosy Stealthbotów. Sonic wbiegł na drzewo i zauważył zbliżającą się eskadrę, która chwilę potem rozpoczęła ostrzał. Momma T wzięła Sonica na swój grzbiet, po czym jeż pomógł wejść Sally. Po tym jak Rotor wskoczył na grzbiet Momma T, Terapod pobiegł w kierunku dżungli, a Baby T zabrał Tailsa ze sobą. Bohaterowie nie mogli jednak zgubić Stealthbotów i Rotor domyślał się, że używają one czujników ciepła. Hovercraft Robotnika otoczył następnie bohaterów polem siłowym. Momma T próbowała się przez nie przebić, ale uderzenie okazało się nieskuteczne. Sonic wpadł na drzewo i stracił przytomność, a Rotor pomógł wstać Sally. Momma T została nagle złapana do klatki zrzuconej przez Hovercraft i zaczęła być wciągana na pokład. Baby T podbiegł do klatki, ale nie mógł jej zatrzymać. Tails podbiegł następnie do Sonica i powiedział mu, aby uratował Momma T. Rotor przyszedł i pomógł jeżowi wstać, informując o tym, że Robotnik zamknął Momma T w klatce. Jeż zerwał się i wbiegł na przechylony pień. Udało mu się z niego wyskoczyć i wylądować na klatce. Zaczął następnie sabotować podłączony do niej komputer. Robotnik kazał Snively'emu zniszczyć Sonica, który zatrzymał klatkę, wyrywając z niej kable. Po chwili jednak Stealthboty zaczęły strzelać w Sonica i Bunnie włączył się do akcji, podnosząc na swoich mechanicznych nogach. Sonic poprosił ją o otworzenie klatki i Bunnie zerwała szybę z klatki. Sonic zaczął następnie przeprogramowywać klatkę, aby się opuszczała. Bunnie kazała mu się pospieszyć, ponieważ Stealthboty wracały. W końcu Sonicowi udało się opuścić klatkę, która zaczęła spadać na ziemię z dużą prędkością. Bunnie próbowała się opuścić, ale w pewnym momencie jej noga zablokowała się. Klatka zatrzymała się na szczęście tuż nad jej głową. Rotor podbiegł szybko i pilotem odblokował nogę Bunnie. Bohaterowie uciekli następnie spod klatki i Momma T mogła wyjść na wolność. Baby T bardzo ucieszył się na jej widok. Snively zapytał Robotnika, czy powinni użyć kolejnej klatki, ale doktor postanowił dać im chwilę radości, ponieważ i tak nie mogliby wydostać się przez pole siłowe. Bardzo podobało mu się to, że nawet Sonic był uwięziony. Bunnie zasugerowała, aby szybko znaleźli jakiś sposób na ucieczkę, ale Rotor wątpił w to, że uda im się przebić przez pole siłowe. Sonic wpadł na pomysł i zapytał, na jak długo udałoby mu się utworzyć wyłom w barierze. Sally zasugerowała dziesięć sekund. Widząc próby bohaterów, Robotnik postanowił delektować się chwilą. Sonic jednak wyciągnął pierścień i wykonując Super Spin przebił się przez barierę. Przez utworzony wyłom przebiegli Momma T i Baby T z Freedom Fighters na grzbietach, co wprawiło Robotnika we wściekłość. Bohaterowie dotarli nad rzekę, gdzie Sonic sugerował, aby się nie zatrzymywać. Sally jednak postanowiła zrozumieć co Momma T próbowała im przekazać i za pomocą Nicole udało jej się przetłumaczyć mowę Terapodów. Momma T postanowiła wykorzystać pomysł Sonica, który zakładał zniszczenie maszyn Robotnika za pomocą Scorch Plants, które rosły za rzeką. Sonic postanowił zwabić Robotnika i jego Stealthboty, kiedy te nadleciały. Zaczął prowokować doktora, że ten nigdy nie mógłby go złapać. Robotnik chciał za wszelką cenę dopaść swojego wroga. Sonic zauważył wkrótce pole Scorch Plants, w które wbiegł. Mimo że Snively odradzał kierowania tam Stealthbotów, Robotnik nie posłuchał. Gdy roboty wleciały w rośliny, zostały całkowicie zniszczone. Robotnik w ostatniej chwili podniósł pułap lotu swojego Hovercrafta i uratował się od zniszczenia, ale zgubił trop Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Freedom Fighters i Terapody wędrowali spokojnie przez dżunglę. Sonic przypomniał wtedy o swoim pomyśle na zdobycie Scorch Plants i przeniesienie ich do Knothole, a Sally odpowiedziała mu, że już to zrobiła. Jeż nie wierzył, dopóki dziewczyna nie pokazała mu nasion, które udało jej się zebrać. Mimo tego Sonic zaczął się przechwalać, co nie spodobało się Sally. Wkrótce bohaterowie dotarli do Boulder Bay i okazało się, że Momma T od początku wiedziała dokąd iść. Sonic wiedział, że Robotnik nigdy nie znajdzie tu Terapodów. Tails musiał się rozstać z Baby T i aby mu to ułatwić, Sally założyła na szyję Terapoda pas, który pozwolił przetłumaczyć jego mowę. Tails proponował Baby T, aby zagrali kiedyś w hokeja, ale Terapod musiał zostać z mamą. Proponował Tailsowi przyłączenie się, ale lis wiedział, że Freedom Fighters go potrzebują. Tails i Baby T pożegnali się potem i okazało się, że mały Terapod nauczył się slangu Sonica. Sonic roześmiał się i przybił z Baby T piątkę na pożegnanie. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Rotor *Bunnie Rabbot *Terapod **Baby T **Momma T *Doktor Robotnik *Cluck *Snively *Stealthbot